


LazyCity

by RoseRedAndJadeGreen



Series: LazyCity [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedAndJadeGreen/pseuds/RoseRedAndJadeGreen
Summary: *On Hiatus*(I'm sorry guys. I lost steam on this one. I'll be getting back to it and hopefully improving it at some point. - Jade)





	LazyCity

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Our first public fanfiction, and co-authored work! Hope you enjoy.  
> -Jade

The airship had been in these clouds for a while now. It looked at home in the early morning light, with a welcoming air. The blue paint had began to fade, the white stripes along it's side no longer crisp and fresh. The last time it had seen a fresh paint job was a few weeks before its owner had first arrived in Lazytown, about five years ago. With it hanging in the sky the way it was, the view just wouldn't be the same without it.

Sportacus had woken up just like he always did. Blue eyes flashing open, and a leap out of his uncomfortable looking bed. With a few acrobatic flips, the blue-clad man ended up near the helm. Just before he could hop in and propel it to rest over a new part of Lazytown, a soft, familiar chime rang, sounding like bells. It was a sound he hadn't heard in a little over a month. That was the chime of an incoming call. Surprised, he dashed over to the other side of the open space before him, socked feet padding along the hardwood floor, back towards where his bed had slid back into the wall. He watched as a screen descended from the ceiling, and came to life. The face that greeted him was familiar as well. "Sportacus 10." The hooded young woman gave him a respectful nod. He smiled and gave the same nod in return, before speaking. "Receiver 10. Is there any news from Home?" Her formal air melted quickly into a proud smile as soon as he responded. "Indeed there is, Sportacus. Wonderful news. The Council of Heroes have reviewed your logs and have made a decision."

Swallowing, he looked up at his old friend, eyes alight with hope. "And has my status changed?" Sportacus tried to keep his voice steady, but it wavered in anticipation. Receiver took a breath, before grinning. "It has. Sportacus, you can come home. They want you to finish your training!" He let out a thrilled laugh, heart fluttering. In celebration, he back flipped over to the wall, where a drawer slid out. He pulled out his uniform and began to look it over, tossing it on top, and shutting the drawer. As he did, Receiver kept speaking. "They did! They said that you were being such a good influence and getting so much experience that you were ready to finish your training! They want you to come home and become a full-fledged hero!"

Sportacus rushed away from the screen and began to get changed. "When do they want me?" He called out to her. "As soon as you can. If you leave in the next twelve hours you can get here in about two days." Darting excitedly back in front of the screen, he looked up at it. "I will. See you soon, Receiver 10! Sportacus 10, logging off!" Wishing him a similar goodbye, she then disappeared as the screen went dark,cranking back up to the ceiling. Sportacus went back to work, preparing for his journey.

As he went about his airship, rushing around like a child on Christmas Day, Sportacus began to make plans. First, he would secure things to the walls in case of stormy weather. "I can't just stop to make full meals. I could get their much faster if I prepare them before hand." And with that, he started to prepare a few meals that he could store until he needed them during the journey. "There we go. What is something easy enough to eat at the helm...Ah! I think I'll use Stephanie's recipe for..." "Stephanie." His heart dropped down to his shoes, and he turned to the large glass windows, his hands and the papers in them moving down to rest by his sides. He could feel a knot welling up in his throat, and his eyes begin to burn. Over five years, he'd watched over them. From young children, living unhealthy lives, sluggish, and reclusive. They hadn't known what it was like to really go out and have fun, or appreciate the fresh air and the sights and sounds before them, the life that breathed in the town, as silent as it had been. Looking down, not realizing he had moved over to the window, he watched their colorful forms dart around in the soccer field, playing a game. 

He would have to leave them behind, for who knew how long. He didn't just _want_ to go home, he knew that he _had_ to. Taking a deep breath, Sportacus descended from the airship, and did his best to make it into the Mayor, Milbert Meanswell's office before any of the kids noticed him. He didn't really think he could face them just yet, if he was being honest. Bessie watched him come in, and spoke to the other person no her phone. "Pardon me, but I'll have to call you back, something has just come up." Hanging up on them, the blue haired secretary stood and walked over to the new arrival. "Sportacus, what's wrong? You look as if something awful has happened...Wait. Are the children okay?" Seeing her begin to panic, he nodded quickly. "They are fine, Miss Busybody. I just...Well, I need to have a word with the Mayor. Important hero business has come up. Don't worry, though. You'll find out soon enough about it, I promise." Pursing her ruby lips, the middle aged woman nodded. "If you need any help, Sportacus, all you'd need to do is ask for it." Giving him her best reassuring smile, Bessie went back to her desk and gestured to the door. "He isn't busy. Just doing a bit of reading, I think." Sportacus thanked her, and head in. After knocking, of course, he didn't want to be rude.

After bidding the blunette goodbye, Sportacus headed in. Mayor Meanswell looked up at him, his book already set aside. "Why, hello there Sportacus! Now, what is-oh, my. You do look down today. Is something the matter?" Taking a seat across from him, he sighed. "Yes. There is. Remember a while back, when I told you that there was a Council of Heroes?" Nodding, the Mayor leaned in. "Why, I do recall something of that nature. I believe you said they decided where the heroes go to get their training, that they're on an island in the North Sea, and that was where you came from. The Council members were the ones that told you we needed your help, yes?" The hero made a sound of agreement. "They also get to decide who gets advanced training. Becoming a hero is...Well, it is a very hard thing. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do, really. I am the tenth hero, Sportacus. I am no superhero. Just a slightly above average hero. Except, well, they decided...They wanted to make me one. A real, full, somewhat super hero." Milbert lit up. "Oh, Sportacus. I'm so proud of you! We knew all along you were capable of doing great things. I mean, of course we did, you did them in this very town!" Sighing, the tired looking man gave him a smile. It quickly turned pained. "Mister Mayor, they want me to leave Lazytown so I can get my advanced training." The smile on the politician's face fell. "Oh, dear. That explains the glum expression. Do you know how long you will be gone?" When the resident acrobat shook his head, the Mayor just knew. "I know you're going to miss everything here. And everyone, too, but, well...Sportacus, this is the chance of a life time. They wouldn't keep you away forever. And even if, when you left, it meant you couldn't be _our_ hero anymore, that doesn't mean you can't write, or visit! Cheer up. They'll understand."

Standing up, the Mayor walked around his desk stacked with papers and folders, and put an arm around his shoulder. The younger man looked up, the pained look in his eyes having lessened. "Don't worry. No matter what, you'll always be our hero, Sportacus." The pain was now replaced with fondness. Standing as well, eyes burning again, the athlete stuck out his hand to give his elder companion a firm handshake, when to his surprise, he was wrapped up in a hug. "Go on, and be a hero, Sportacus. Nothing has ever stopped you before."

A few minutes of talking later, they decided to call in the others closest to Sportacus to tell them the news. In the Mayor's office sat his pink haired niece, Stephanie. At her side were her friends and companions: Trixie the Trickster, Pixel the Gamer, Ziggy the lover of candy, and Stingy the...Stingy. Unbeknownst to everyone but the Mayor and Miss Busybody, the resident villain, Robbie Rotten was invited, and present, as well. "Sportacus here has good news, and bad news." The Mayor's voice carried over the confused tones of the children. "Just let him explain and try not to interrupt, as this is of the utmost importance."

As Sportacus spoke, describing his situation in as gentle a way as possible, he watched the panicked looks on the children's faces grow. As he finished, just as the last word left his mouth, he was swarmed. Stephanie began to shake, hugging him as tightly as she could. Ziggy was in tears, wailing and trying t speak, though no one could understand him. Stingy was shouting, as was Pixel, "You can't just leave us!" and "Don't go, Sportacus!" Trixie kicked over the table by the waiting area, making loud, angry sounds with tears in her eyes.

Sportacus leaned down and picked them up. Stephanie, then Ziggy. He set them down on the couch, managing to get them off of him. Next was Stingy and Pixel, who sat beside them. Finally, he took Trixie's hands in his own, and after a few moments of jerking her arms around, she threw them around him, and he placed her gently beside Stephanie. "I know how much it hurts, but I have to go. I really, truly do. I have people out there, waiting for me." Though he sounded reassuring, the lost look he gave to Milbert was enough to make the Mayor place his hand on the young man's shoulder. "He needs to do this, children. If he doesn't he can't become a real superhero. I know, you all love him very much. He loves you in return! And I know his departure is sudden, but you have to let him go."

The hero nodded, eyes burning. "I'm going to write to you all the time. I will send pictures, and-and sportscandy you've never even heard of. " Ziggy, his crying finally easing to a manageable level, turned to him with wide, red eyes. "Is it because Robbie stopped scheming? Does someone else need you now?"

" _Is_ it because I stopped scheming?" Came the quiet, emotional echo. Everyone turned, and there stood the villain in question. He looked devastated, and as lost as his counterpart felt. Standing, Sportacus quickly walked over, and put a hand on either shoulder. He craned his neck up to look at him and spoke softly. "Robbie, nothing you ever could or couldn't do would push me away. Not any scheme, and not the lack of them." Breaking down, Robbie hugged him, bawling almost as loudly as Ziggy did.

"I don't want you to go anymore. In the beginning, I would have done almost anything to get you gone. Now, I can't just-I can't see Lazytown without you. You HAVE to stay, Sporta-Sportacus! You just have to!" Upon hearing his actual hero name come from Robbie Rotten himself,he hugged back. His face turned serious, and had Robbie look up. "Look at me, Robbie. I will return, I swear it." Sportacus then turns to look around at the children again and nods. "I have to leave today, so there isn't any time for a going away party."

"Then you're going to need food for the trip, right?" Stingy chimed up, standing from the couch. "I have some Tupperware containers I think you could use to keep food fresh. I know you don't like eating leftovers unless their really well packaged." Sportacus looked touched Stingy would let him use something of his. "Don't give me that look. I want them back when you come to visit. They are _mine_ , after all." He nodded. "Of course, Sting. I am honored."

"I have some audio books you can use, too! That way you can stay entertained while you make the flight!' Pixel offered. "They're mostly sci-fi and fantasy, though. I hope you don't mind?" The blue clad man smiled fondly. "Not at all, Pixel. I really appreciate it." Robbie was still clinging to him, with his arm around his waist.

"I can let you have a copy of my recipes! That way, you can remember all the times we baked together!" Stephanie chimed in, walking over to them. "I mean, you'd like them, right? That way you can think of us when you make them!" He nodded,beginning to feel a bit excited about the trip again. "That really means a lot to me, Stephanie."

Trixie walked over, next. "You an take my tool kit. I have a new one, anyways, and you never know when something might break." Robbie looked a bit impressed at the young girl's talents, idly making a mental note about her for later as he detached himself further form Sportacus. "If you really think it could help, Trixie, I'd love to."

Ziggy, sniffling, dug into his pockets and pulled out a bag. Curious, Sportacus accepted his offer and peaked inside. "Candy?Ziggy, I really appreciate the sentiment, but-" Sniffling, he looked up at his hero. "It's sugar-free. I wanted to be able to share it with you." Eyes burning again, Sportacus gave him a big, sweet smile and knelt down. "Thank you, Ziggy. Thank you, everyone. You all mean so much to me,I just-I don't know if I cold have been the same hero without you. I know I'm just, well, a slightly above average hero, but...You all make me feel like I'm already super."

They all came over by then, and gave him a long hug. Sportacus stood, and gave the adults a firm handshake. (And more hugs.) When he came to Robbie, the taller man gave him a tired, genuine, and heart broken smile. "I'll see you again, Sporta...Sportacus. You promised." If that hug was a bit tighter than the other adults', well, it wasn't important right now.

After gathering his going away gifts, Sportacus, and his friends, all gathered around. Smiling, two pictures were taken. Sportacus was given one, and the Mayor kept the other to hang in the town hall. They said their goodbyes, and everyone was witness to Sportacus climbing into his airship. That familiar blue, and those fading stripes made everyone choked up. Watching it fly away was difficult. Sportacus was being the one to pilot it. However, Sportacus remembered he had made that promise. He was going to come back. 

The familiar sky above Lazytown just wasn't the same without that airship.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it begins...


End file.
